


Pixelated Chat Photos

by GoldenGryphon (anonusr)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonusr/pseuds/GoldenGryphon
Summary: Pixelator takes a photo of Chat Noir. It doesn't end up like either of them expect.





	1. SnapCat

The hideout, if it could be called that – it really was just an attic he dove into, was not precisely what he had in mind. Pixelator assumed, being an evil super villain, he’d magically get some sort of place to evade capture and plan. 

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” he reminded himself with a sigh. He could hear Hawk Moth monologuing in his head, but did his best to ignore it – he needed to find out if anyone else was here. He placed his ear to the floor, listening for anyone on the level below, while mentally pleading with Hawk to shut up. Hawk growled, muttered something about finding better villains, and then the voice in his mind was quiet. Pixelator sighed, and stood up, taking a moment to review the place properly. A layer of dust and grime covered everything, even the floor near the door – though the building wasn’t abandoned, this attic clearly had been forgotten. 

“Alright – there are worse spots,” he admitted grudgingly as he walked to a large patterned glass window, and looked down at the street below. “Now, what do I do…”

Above him, Chat prowled over a beam, sneaking up on the villain. He jumped, and landed on the floor with a loud creak. Pixelator jumped, startled by the noise, moving just in time to dodge Chat’s attack.

“Aren’t cats supposed to be light on their feet?” Pixelator said as he tried to calm himself – fingers tapping at his visor, willing the soul-sucking camera to start faster. 

“Aren’t you supposed to give up now,” Chat shot back with a grin on his handsome face. 

“I suppose I could,” he said, looking toward the floor, attempting to appear contrite. Chat paused, surprised – it wasn’t usually this easy. Several indicators on Pixelator’s visor lit up. He looked back up at chat, with a smile. “I have a better idea. You know everyone loves cat photos, so look into the lens, little kitty,” he chirped as he quickly raised his hand to his temple triggering the camera just as Chat looked at him in surprise. _Snap._

A flash of white light filled the room. Chat stood frozen, his eyes dilated and blank as he stared back at the camera. 

It took Pixelator’s eyes a few moments to recover from the light – that had definitely not happened before. He took in the unmoving Chat Noir in front him. That hadn’t happened either. Usually the people just ended up as white hazy voids. Perhaps he should have listened to one of Hawk Moth’s ramblings. Ah well – as long as Chat couldn’t attack him. 

“Kitty can’t move?” he asked cautiously.

“Yes sir,” Chat replied robotically. 

“Sir,” Pixelator asked, surprised. “Well that’s unexpected,” he said as he approached the young hero, taking in the tight black costume that hugged his body, “though not entirely unwanted,” he continued as he trailed a finger down Chat’s lithe body. “Why not kill two birds with one stone – or rather, get a stone for free with…” he trailed off, looking at Chat’s blank face. “Hey, I was never good with puns,” he said defensively. “But that doesn’t matter,” he continued, “what matters is Chat Noir, the most famous hero of Paris, will introduce me to my hero Jagged Stone, won’t you, my little kitty?”

Before Chat could answer, sirens cut through the quiet. He ran back to the window, and he could see red and blue lights through the translucent glass. “They have the worst timing,” he growled before turning back to Chat Noir. “Come back tonight, little kitty – you’ll return to me, your master, tonight, and you’ll help me meet Jagged Stone, won’t you?”

“Yes Master,” Chat said. 

“Good – now get out,” as he was leaving Pixelator hastily added, “you won’t remember any of this until you return.” He heard Chat unlatch another window, and jump back into the bright Paris afternoon. 

“The master comment was probably laying it on a bit thick, but why not – I’m the new owner of the most famous cat ever,” he almost whooped, but caught himself. “I’m going to meet Jagged Stone, and be introduced by the hero of the city!” He heard Hawk Moth begin speaking in his head again – asking if he had the miraculous yet – but Pixelator ignored him.

“Everything is going to be perfect!”


	2. Photoshoot

Everything was not perfect. Everything was, actually, rather terrible, Vincent mused as he walked. It was dusk, and the streetlights were just turning on. 

“Well, I’m not evil anymore,” he said to himself. “I guess that’s a plus, right,” he asked the air. He didn’t remember much of his time as Pixelator, but he did remember bits and pieces of it. He remembered a masked man ranting about something, an attic, white voids; he remembered Chat Noir and Ladybug saving the day, defeating him. It was hard to be angry at them, but he was going to finally meet his idol, he remembered having a grand plan to make Jagged Stone like him, and now... Well, he’d be surprised if there wasn’t already a restraining order in place.

He looked around – he had walked into an alleyway, and was staring at an old iron fire escape. He had been here before. The police said his memories would come back over time. That also stung, in a way. Chat and Ladybug stayed for only a few seconds after they had ‘fixed’ him, and then they were gone – leaving police to try to explain what had happened to him, even though they clearly had no idea.

He reached out, feeling the cold metal in his hand, and looked up just in time to see a blur jump onto the fire escape, and then into the building. Vincent swallowed. “This is stupid,” he said to himself. “You don’t know what’s up there, and it could just be another thing that turns you evil again.” Still, he felt himself pull at the ladder, and start to climb. 

Vincent climbed the fire escape. He was surprised to find the top window already open. He recognized this place. He stepped through the window, and suddenly he could make out green eyes through the gloom. 

“Chat Noir,” he asked, confused. 

The figure walked forward, dark leather constricting his body. He stopped in front of Vincent. “Yes Master,” he responded softly. 

“Master?” Vincent echoed, confused. “What are you doing here Chat?” 

“You ordered me to come back, Master,” Chat responded. His eyes were large and blank.

“I ordered you to…” Vincent trailed off. “Wait, you obey me,” he asked. What the hell had he done as Pixelator?

Chat nodded.

Vincent was still skeptical. Ladybug’s magic usually reset everything after a battle – everyone who lived in Paris knew that. It was how the city could sustain massive battles on a weekly basis and still have a semblance of normalcy – no matter how big the fight, or how much damage the city sustained, everything always went back to normal. Why was this special?

Vincent thought for a moment, before leaning into Chat, locking eyes with him. “Take the mask off,” he said, knowing there was no way that-

“Plagg, Claws In,” Chat said, leaving Adrien standing in his place. 

He was about to ask “who’s Plagg” when he realized who was standing in front of him. “Adrien?” Vincent asked. “Adrien Agreste, as in Paris’ most famous model? I interned for your photographer – I followed him onto one of your shoots once!” Adrien didn’t reply, and Vincent took a moment to collect himself. 

“Honestly, I’ve always wanted to see more of you…” He trails off. He thought back to the time he shadowed Adrien’s photographer – Adrien had been modeling some new expensive underwear at the time. It took all of his control back then to just watch, to hold up the lights, and not lean forward and just… touch. “And you’ll show me more of you, won’t you?”

“If that’s what you want,” he paused, “Master.”

Vincent noticed Adrien’s hesitation. “There’s nothing strange about it Adrien, it’s just like another photoshoot,” Vincent smiled as the idea formed in his head, “you’re so excited – I’m one of the best photographers, and you’re so eager to listen to what I say. You know making me happy will make you happy.”

The tension on Adrien’s face eased, and he smiled. “What would you like me to do,” he said cheerfully. “I’m ready for anything!”

Breathing a sigh of relief, Vincent smiled back at the other teen. He was worried he had pushed Adrien too far, and he would break his control. He walked to Adrien, and dragging his hand down the blonde’s shirt. “I think you’re eager for something a bit more visceral, wouldn’t you say?” Adrien closed his eyes at the touch. “Yes, something different. Something more sexual… perhaps even primal,” he suggested as his hand lightly touched the outside of Adrien’s jeans. Vincent nearly cackled as Adrien thrust into his hand.

“You’re ready, Adrien, ready to show off that tension, to harness it,” it was easy for Vincent to do this, he might not know how to handle Chat, but Adrien was a model, and he could handle one of those. “You’ll feel better taking off all those clothes, finally exposing everything to the camera, just like you’ve wanted to all these years.” He stood back, and pulled his camera from his pocket. 

He watched as Adrien slowly pealed his shirt off, stopping to pose now and again, swaying his hips as he trailed his hands over his body, teasing his nipples before bringing them to the button of his jeans. Vincent heard the fastener snap, and watched as Adrien pulled them down. 

Vincent watched in awe, camera forgotten as he watched Adrien’s strip show. He moved gracefully, discarding clothes slowly, erotically. “Have you practiced this,” he asked.

“Yes, I do this when I’m home alone,” Adrien said as he finally dropped his underwear, revealing his hard cock with a trimmed bush of blond hair.

“You do, do you?” he said as he approached the boy, placing his hands gently on Adrien’s chest, halting his movement. He dragged his hands up and down the smooth flawless skin, before settling on his nipples, using his thumb to flick and pinch at the pink nubs. “And what do you think about when you dance at home? Are you dancing for someone special?”

Adrien would normally have said no – he just did it for the pleasure of it. But he felt something in his mind change, and he heard himself say “you, Master,” as he let out a low moan of pleasure.

Vincent smiled, enjoying how Adrien called him Master, “you’re going to be perfect for me,” Vincent said. 

“No, I’m going to be purr-fect for you,” Adrien replied with a smirk. 

Vincent laughed, before kissing Adrien again. “Fine,” he said with a smile, “purr-fect,” he repeated as his hand encircled Adrien’s cock.

Adrien moaned, and pulled Vincent back for another kiss. He grinded into Vincent’s hand. Pre was leaking from the swollen purple head.

Vincent licked and nipped at Adrien’s neck, savoring the boy’s reactions as he rubbed Adrien’s length faster, flicking the wet tip. Adrien was reduced to a moaning mess as his master played with his body. 

“Are you close?” Vincent whispered.

“Master, please,” the blonde model begged as he bucked his hips.

Vincent smiled, and stepped back, watching the naked boy squirm in the middle of the room. He picked up the discarded camera, and focused. “Cum.”

Moaning loudly, Adrien covered his own toned stomach in his warm seed.

Vincent looked at his camera, checking that he got the shot, before letting out a soft whistle. “Very good show, Adrien.” He placed the camera down again, and walked back over to the panting boy. 

He wanted this – wanted to do this again. “How long will you be like this?” he asked.

“What?” Adrien looked confused.

“How long will you listen to me?”

“I… I don’t know what you mean,” Adrien said. 

‘Damn it,’ Vincent thought. He wasn’t Pixelator anymore, he didn’t have the visor. This was already some kind of fluke – with his luck, Adrien would return to normal, and go back to thinking he was Jagged Stone’s creepy stalker.

“But, you’ll obey me now,” Vincent checked.

“Yes, Master,” Adrien said, smiling. He knew obeying made Master happy. 

‘There has to be a way,’ he kept thinking, ‘there has to be a way I can make it last longer.’

And then he remembered something.

“You… don’t actually enjoy normal photoshoots, do you?” Adrien shook his head.

“Why?”

“Because I never have any control – it’s never my decision what I model,” Adrien grimaces, “or when, but I do it because I’m told to.”

“But enjoyed this?”

Adrien smiled and nodded. “I was free.”

“Huh,” he said, mind whirring, and then he got it.

He smiled as he unzipped his pants, revealing his own leaking member. “I’m still a bit tense, can you help me? You know you want to help me; I’ve been so helpful to you, allowing you to finally free yourself on camera.”

Adrien fell to his knees in front of Vincent, looking at the aching cock in front of him, before slowly beginning to stroke the warm flesh. 

“Gah,” Vincent exclaimed as he felt Adrien’s soft hands on his cock. “Good boy, Adrien. We just need to settle one thing. Just listen and play with yourself, but no cuming just yet.”

Adrien nodded, and focused on the cock his hand.

“Adrien, you’ve enjoyed spending this evening with me, haven’t you?”

Adrien nodded as he began pinching his own nipples. Vincent saw his cock was already beginning to recover.

Vincent smiled and fought to control himself. Watching Adrien play with his chest was hot, but he needed to do this if he ever wanted spend time with Adrien again. “You’d like to spend time with me again, wouldn’t you?” Adrien began nodding immediately.

“That’s good. I want to spend more time with you too,” Vincent said has he stroked Adrien’s blond locks. ‘Damn, this really is silky smooth,’ he thought before continuing. “You won’t remember any of this, once you leave here tonight,” he began.

Adrien looked up at him, clearly confused.

“Don’t worry, Adrien, I’m not abandoning you… er, putting you up for adoption?” Adrien paused and gave him a look.

“But you have a life, and I’m just Jagged Stones creepy stalker. So – here’s what we’ll do. Each week, you’ll send me your schedule, and I’ll send you an invite to private photo shoot.”

Adrien nodded. 

“And you won’t tell anyone, because it’s your private photo shoot, where you can escape being Paris’ top model, where you can feel good… just like you do now.”

Adrien let out a groan, his face inching closer to the hard cock in front of him.

“Adrien, suck.”

Adrien nearly lunged forward, eager to obey, enjoying the weighty feeling of his Master’s cock in his mouth.

“And only at those special photoshoots, when we’re together, will you remember me, and remember that I’m your Master. That will make you so happy. Just think about it, how much fun those photoshoots will be, how good you’ll feel to be able to do what you want, to do what your Master wants.”

Adrien moaned around Vincent’s cock.

“Adrien… cum.”

Adrien’s body seized up, as he covered the ground in cum.

Vincent gasped, pulling back just in time to coat that smooth chest and silky hair in his own cum. “Good boy, Adrien. Good boy.”

He could have sworn he heard the boy purr with the praise.

“Don’t worry, Adrien,” he said as he knelt down, leaning over the boy, “we will do this again,” he continued, as he pulled Adrien in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done an RP, and never tried to use an RP as a method for writing a fic. This was a new experience for me - it's weird not controlling all the characters, but it was quite fun. 
> 
> Thank you dragonkingkj for introducing me to this, and for working on the fic with me.


End file.
